


Sea Glass

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [24]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Day, F/M, Fluff, Jihyun Week 2020, Jihyunweek2020, Married Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: As autumn descends on the world, one final day is filled with the sunny warmth of the summer, making it the perfect day to while away at the beach
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: You Are My Sunshine [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sea Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Jihyun Week 2020. I chose the prompt Ocean!!!!

MC stood on the beach, her feet buried in the sand, staring out at the ocean waves foaming on the shore.

“Love,” Jihyun said, trailing off as she turned around to look at him, sand flying as she moved her feet.

She hummed, crossing her arms as he smiled at her, holding the waterproof camera he’d brought aloft. “What is it? Are you cold?”

It had been a very spur of the moment decision to go to the beach that day. The leaves had already started to turn to gold and crimson and orange and the wind had become chill in the past weeks. But today they’d awoken to a blazing golden sun, the bite in the wind melting away beneath the light. Everything seemed to be brighter, warmer, the pink of the flowers in their garden more vibrant, the green of the grass more viridescent, the blue of the sky much deeper. It was like the last hurrah of the summer, one final breath of gold and warmth before the autumn fully took hold.

MC had tipped her head back, peering up at the sky as Jihyun had nuzzled his face against the crook of her neck, breathing quiet words she couldn’t quite hear.

“Let’s go to the beach,” she’d said, the morning sky reminding her of the rolling waves.

“Only if you stay in bed for another hour.”

She’d kissed his brow, running her fingers through his messy hair. “For you? I think I can do that.”

One hour had passed, two, and it had been nearing three before MC had finally managed to extract herself from his arms so she could pack for their trip.

“The water’s going to be cold,” Jihyun warned, sitting up as she’d pulled her bathing suit from their shared dresser. “You’re going to turn blue.”

She’d shrugged, draping the pieces over her arm and closing the drawer. “I won’t be cold as long as I’m with you.”

He’d flushed, and MC had taken the opportunity to smother his face in kisses, earning bright, delighted laughter from her husband.

And now, a few hours after that, here they stood, beneath the blazing sun like it was a midsummer’s afternoon, like the days that stretched before them were bathed in golden light and vivid colours and heady smells.

Jihyun shook his head. “Not as long as you’re here, my dearest wife.”

MC flushed, shuffling her feet as he peered at her with that soft look of adoration, the one that sent sunlight and joy scattering through her.

_ ‘My dearest wife.’ _

They could be married for a hundred years and she would never tire of hearing that. Would never be able to stop the blush that crept across her face as her husband looked at her with such warmth and love.

“Jihyun,” she whined, earning a quiet chuckle.

“I love you,” he said. “And you are dear to me.”

She tugged at a loose strand of hair, chewing on the corner of her lip.

“I love you too,” she breathed, her words wavering in the air like a hummingbird’s wings. “And you are so very precious to me.”

Now it was Jihyun’s turn to blush, his cheeks turning a petal pink that crawled up his face and over his ears.

He cleared his throat, fiddling with the camera in his hand, a gentle smile arcing across his lips.

“So what is it you wanted to ask?” She asked. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is better than okay,” he murmured, stepping forward to tuck that same loose strand behind her ear.

Her face was burning now, and she had to fight the urge to look away, to peer down at the sand as Jihyun smiled that warm, gentle smile.

“What I was going to ask,” he continued, his voice like sunbeams washing across her heart. “Was if I could take your picture.”

“You want to take my picture?” She asked, her gaze flitting between him and the camera. “Why?”

His brow rose a little higher, and he tipped his head to the side. “Because you’re beautiful,” he said, his words featherlight. “Because you look like…” He trailed off, humming as he stroked her hair. “You look like love.”

MC’s breath caught in her throat, and her mind went blank, nothing but the echo of his words and the light in his eyes and the warmth of his smile filling her thoughts. She felt like she had the night Jumin had brought over that expensive champagne, silly and dizzy, and entirely ready to fall into Jihyun’s arms.

“Would that be alright?” He asked, pulling away to hold the camera up again.

MC blinked, trying to clear her head. Although it was of little use, his smile more intoxicating than any drink.

MC nodded, blushing harder, feeling like she’d been set alight, as Jihyun’s smile widened. He took her hand, tugging her closer to the water, to where the sunshine was not nearly as bright, and where there were no other people swimming in the waves behind them.

“This is a better spot,” he said. “The light is perfect right here.”

The surf washed over her feet, and just as Jihyun was letting go of her hand an idea took shape in her mind.

“ _ Actually _ ,” MC sang, taking Jihyun’s hand in both of hers. “I think I might know a better spot.”

Jihyun’s expression grew curious, and he opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, right as she yanked him into the ocean.

His eyes grew wide, and he shouted, but he let MC pull him further into the surf, the water just as cold as the autumn wind. She shivered as a wave crashed against the back of her legs, but she moved deeper, hardly noticing as her legs grew numb, far too focused on Jihyun’s shouts, on his smile that sent warmth washing over her and banishing the cold.

“Love, it’s  _ cold!”  _ He shouted, wincing as another wave knocked against them, making MC teeter, nearly losing her balance.

“I know!” She called, staggering backwards. “It’s the ocean! It’s cold!”

Jihyun laughed, coughing as seawater splashed against his face. “Aren’t you cold yet?!”

“Not with you!” She sang. “Are you cold?”

He shook his head, twisting his hands in her grip to wrap his fingers around her wrists, squeezing tightly. “Never,” he breathed. “Not with you.”

MC laughed, her plan coming together as Jihyun loosened his grip on the camera, his focus moving to her. She grinned, pulling her hand back and snatching the camera from his grasp.

“ _ Ha!” _ She shouted, dancing away and holding the camera aloft. “I’ve got the camera now!”

Jihyun whined, pouting as she pulled away.

“Don’t pout, babey,” she cooed, holding the camera in front of her, focusing the lens on his face. “Although you’re  _ very _ cute.”

“Love, what are you doing?” He asked, still very much whining. “I was going to take pictures of you.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” She laughed, splashing water at him.

“Are you trying to make me sad? Are you trying to make babey sad?”

MC covered her face with her free hand, trying to hide the smile that pulled at her lips, trying to stifle the vibrant laughter that bubbled in her throat.

She’d given him the nickname as a joke long ago, and it had somehow managed to stick, becoming one of her favourite terms of endearment for him.

“I would  _ never _ ,” she said, lowering the camera as she held his gaze, sunshine spilling through her heart as she took in his pink cheeks, his mussed hair, the rosy colour beginning to bloom on his bare shoulders.

“I want to take  _ your _ picture!” She continued, again holding the camera up, focusing it on him. “I’m not a professional, but I want to at least  _ try _ to capture just how beautiful you are.”

His cheeks flushed darker, the colour creeping over his ears, and for a moment he looked down, his smile almost sheepish. “It won’t ever compare to how beautiful you are though, love,” he breathed, his words so quiet they were almost lost on the breeze.

MC felt her knees wobble, heat and warmth and that dizzying joy washing through her again. She lowered her arms, water brushing against the side of the camera as she nearly melted before her husband and his shy words.

And then  _ he _ was diving forward, tugging the camera from her fingers, his smile wide and brilliant and the exact opposite of shy.

“ _ Jihyun!” _ She cried, her mouth agape as he snapped photo after photo, stilling grinning broadly.

“I told you, love,” he said, taking a few steps closer. “You are incomparable. I want to catch this moment before it’s gone forever.”

MC flushed, pouting in indignation as he chuckled.

“Don’t pout,” he echoed. “Even if it  _ is _ adorable.”

She opened her mouth, ready to whine, but then another wave smashed against her. And this time the wave that washed against her  _ did _ throw her from her feet, and she stumbled forward, falling against his chest.

She shouted, her arms wrapping around his waist as her slammed against him.

“Love?!” He cried, his arms curling around her even as he stumbled back a few steps. “Love, are you okay?”

MC groaned softly, pressing her face against the crook of his neck.

“Is that a no?” He asked, stroking small circles against her back.

“No,” she moaned, peeling her face away. “I’m okay.”

He brushed a damp strand of hair from her brow. “I’m glad.”

MC nodded, staring at his collarbone, not wanting to meet his eyes for a long, long moment. “I think the ocean might be attacking me.”

“It’s because you tried stealing my camera.”

MC pouted again, trying to wiggle out of his embrace. But his arms only tightened around her, pulling her back against his chest.

“ _ Babey _ ,” she whined, her brow falling back against his shoulder.

“Babey doesn’t want to let go yet,” he murmured, brushing his lips against her brow. “I want to hold you for a little bit longer.”

MC sighed, feigning exasperation even as she leaned against him, closing her eyes against the sun as Jihyun’s warmth washed over her again and again, like the ocean’s waves.

“Love,” he breathed, pulling away to peer into her eyes.

“Yes?” She asked.

Then he leaned down, scooping water into his palm and splashing her in the face.

MC shrieked, finally prying herself away from her husband. She saw the flash of the camera, the white light sending spots scattering across her vision.

She snatched the camera from his hand, snapping pictures of him in kind as he laughed, his head thrown back towards the sky.

They played in the water like that for a while, the waves pummeling them as they stumbled further from the shore, until the water lapped against their chests, and they finally began feeling the chill of the water seeping into their bones.

Their hands were tangled together as they finally dragged themselves from the water, freezing water streaming in rivulets down their bodies. They collapsed onto their towels, MC curling against Jihyun’s chest, water puddling in the sand around them. They were both quiet for a while, listening to the sound of the water frothing on the shore, to the distant murmur of the other beach-walkers, to the steady beating of their hearts.

It wasn’t until the water had dried on their skin, leaving sand and salt woven into the strands of their hair, that they began to gather their things. They folded their towels, pulling their shirts over their heads and wandering down the beach, towards the horizon. Their feet sank into the sand, their shoes dangling from their fingers, their other hands clasped together as they walked.

Jihyun would point to shimmering pieces of seaglass and ivory shells bleached by the sun half-buried in the sand, and MC would pluck it from the ground, tucking it into one of their bags before continuing on. It had hardly been an hour before their bags had grown heavy, and MC could already begin to feel the ache in her shoulders.

She had no idea what they would use the shells and the glass for. Perhaps in a craft, gluing them to picture frames and lamps and cactus pots. Or perhaps they would use them in a painting, one they could work on together. Or perhaps they would do nothing with them at all, would fill little jars with the sea glass and the seashells. Maybe they would tie fairy lights around them and set them on their kitchen table, or along the windowsills, casting pale light throughout their home like newborn stars.

“Wait,” Jihyun said, pulling them both to a stop.

“What is it?”

He crouched down, plucking something glittering from the ground and lifting it towards her. “A gift. For you.”

It was a piece of seaglass, the same cerulean of his eyes, and it caught the light, casting iridescent light onto the sand beneath them.

She took it in her hand, clutching it close to her heart. “I love it, Jihyun.” She leaned down, pressing her brow against the top of his head. “Although not nearly as much as I love you.”

This wouldn’t be a piece of seaglass she would place in a jar or glue to a frame. This was one she would be treating with special care. Tucking beneath her pillow. Or perhaps she would set it into a pendant, hang it from a long, silvery chain, so she could always have it close to her heart.

They wandered for a little while longer, until the wind grew chilly and shivers began racing down their bare arms. Until the sun began its slow descent across the sky and the smell of autumn filled their senses again. Then they started making their way back home, the light turning warm and dusky as they slid their shoes on again, as the ground slowly turned from sand to gravel to the concrete of the sidewalk.

They leaned against each other as they walked, snuggling together as best they could as the wind grew cooler, blowing their messy hair into their faces as they murmured to each other quietly. Soft  _ “I love you’s” _ and  _ “you’re precious to me” _ and  _ “can we please cuddle when we get home?” _

And they did in fact cuddle, once they had finally made it home and washed the sand and the sea from their bodies. They fell against each other on the couch, pulling their favourite blanket over them, cradling mugs of warm, spiced tea.

MC sipped at her tea, leaning against Jihyun’s chest, his breath brushing against the top of her head.

“Jihyun?” She said.

He hummed, resting his head on her shoulder and meeting her gaze.

Her eyes felt heavy, a wave of exhaustion crashing over her, and her words felt slow as she spoke. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I had a lot of fun today.”

He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I had fun today too. I always have fun with you.”

She set her mug to the side, barely able to keep her eyes open any longer. She nuzzled her face against his chest, smiling as he held her closer.

“I think I’m falling asleep,” she murmured, sleeping tugging at her mind.

“Then go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“ _ Wait _ ,” she gasped, her eyes flying open as a thought snagged in her mind.

“What is it?”

She twisted her fingers into the material of his shirt, sitting .

“Thank you for the seaglass,” she said, the adrenaline melting away as suddenly as it had come. She fell back against his chest, her eyes sliding closed. “Okay, that’s it.”

He chuckled, and she could feel it rumbling from deep in his chest. “Nothing makes me happier than knowing you liked it.”

She snorted. “What about me?”

“Well you make me happiest of all.”

She smiled, those words the last thing she heard before she sunk into the warm oblivion of sleep.


End file.
